


Natsu's Birthday Present

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title's self explanatory... plus, you have Gray in drag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

** Natsu’s Birthday Present **

 

The last threads of mists coming from the river were pushed away by the breeze that ran over Magnolia.

The first sun beams lazily licked at the river, roofs, trees and deserted streets. Only a handful of people were up and working – to most of the village’s inhabitants’ the time to wake up was still a couple of hours away.

It was no surprise that a certain dragon slayer was still sleeping contently in his bed. He didn’t even dream the surprises that were yet to come in this day.

The first knock on the door (it would be more appropriate to call it a rap on the door) went unnoticed but it didn’t take long until the knocks grew in force and, consequently, in volume.

Natsu grunted and turned to the other side. He usually got up early and if someone knocked on the door he would open it in no time. But he had gone to bed really late and was dead tired from the other day’s mission and of some of the things happening in the Guild and about the party that he knew was being prepared.

So, as the person knocking on the door kept on, his patience ran out (and it was barely morning – this day ought to be good) and a pillow went flying against the wall. It impacted with more strength than intended, and exploded in a cloud of feathers.

After some more knocking, the dragon slayer couldn’t take it anymore. The sound seemed to reverberate and increase in volume until it reached the bedroom, so that it sounded louder, as if someone were ringing a huge bell on his side.

Grumpily he got up and dragged himself to the door. Whoever it was that dared to mess with his sleep was going to have their ass pounded to within an inch of their life… The dragon slayer muttered a bunch of nasty things on his trek to the door.

He pulled it open and opened his mouth to bark some improper things about waking unsuspecting people at inappropriate hours.

The words died on his mouth, which was left open as Natsu’s eyes bulged out.

At his doorstep was Gray.

Gray who had a dress on.

The fire mage’s mind stopped for a couple of seconds. Then it got back to work and his eyes started taking in the sight in front of him.

First of all, he was wearing a black _dress_ whose skirt was frilly (and how did he know that? From this position it was hard to see, after all) and rested mid-tight. Over it there was an apron in a pristine white.

The legs were covered by white stockings and led to the feet that were enclosed in slick black stilettos (damn if those things didn’t look high. Was Gray _even_ able to walk in those things? he couldn’t help but wonder briefly). When his eyes went to the ice mage’s face – tomato _red –_ and paused briefly on the lace white thing that rested on the dark spiky locks.

Only then did Natsu’s mind whirl back into work and supply him with an explanation for what he was seeing.

Gray dressed in a French maid outfit.

Gray dressed in a _French maid outfit_!

The dragon slayer’s mouth closed with an audible click, then the lips quirked to the side and the mouth opened again. That was when the laughter erupted.

He laughed, guffaws being interspersed with gasps and wheezes. The twitch on Gray’s features or how the blush seemed to darken didn’t go unnoticed, however.

The ice mage walked awkwardly in the high heels and managed to push Natsu inside.

The door closed securely behind them both, Natsu tried to control himself.

“This is for you,” Gray hissed as he extended a folded note. His eyes didn’t meet the other mage’s.

Natsu took the paper eagerly and read it.

 

_‘Natsu,_

_Happy birthday, first of all._

_This is a present form me and some of our friends._

_Don’t mind Gray’s grumpiness, he’s just upset that he didn’t have this idea first, but he’ll cooperate – or else – hehehe…_

_Anyway, enjoy the present and have fun, you two. And please, don’t get late for the party tonight, okay?_

_Lucy’_

 

Natsu looked up and saw Gray scowling. A smirk came to his lips as he thought, ‘Jeez, I do have a couple of perverted friends…’

He strode to where Gray was looking at the ground, his hands holding the hem of the skirt – showing some of the frills, yep, Natsu was good (which was a strange thing by itself). He raised his left hand, cupping Gray’s cheek and directing his face so that their eyes could meet. It felt a little strange how taller Gray was right now… usually the difference didn’t bother him but now...

Well, there was time.

“You didn’t think of this before and it’s bothering you.”

“Wha-? She wrote that- I mean, no, it doesn’t bother me,” Gray bit his lower lip. Natsu’s thumb slid over his lips and smeared the subtle lip gloss, then it played with the lower lip, releasing it from the bruising grip of the teeth.

“Alright, I believe in you. How about we find a more comfortable place? I was pretty happy sleeping-“ Gray snorted which made Natsu smile.

“I don’t know what was going through their minds, this is way too early…”

“Well, I wouldn’t get out of bed it not for a good reason – and you’re it.” The fire mage’s smile grew predatory at the look on the other’s face. “But what do you say about going back there?” his hand came to rest on the small of the other’s back, right above the neatly tied bow. He gave a slight push and Gray almost tripped over his own feet.

“If you can get there, that is,” he hurried to correct, with a cheeky grin.

“Shut up!” Gray elbowed the Salamander on the side.

“I know of a better way,” Natsu picked the other and threw him over his shoulder. Gray yelped and started hitting Natsu on his back, his legs rendered immobile.

“Hey, let me down! Come on Natsu, who gave you the right to manhandle me like this? You’re so going to pay for that…”

His rant was cut by the dragon slayer’s reply.

“Do you think that this is easy? You’re not all that light, let me tell you…” the angry gasp made him repress the laugh that threatened to escape.

“Wha-what do you mean with that?!” Gray spluttered indignantly.

As they had reached the bedroom Natsu just tossed the ice mage to the bed and watched him bounce slightly, his face set in an indignant expression.

Gray sat on the bed and crossed his arms and legs, to Natsu, now, he was nearly pouting – what was too cute.

“Come on now,” the dragon slayer placed his hands on his hips, “you’re not going to sulk now, are you? That’s not a good birthday present…”

The fire mage stood back and watched the change of expressions on his lover – it was always a good sight to behold – and was able to notice that what he thought was a dress, was in fact a shirt and a skirt.

He couldn’t wait to unwrap his birthday present.

Licking his lips absently, Natsu got closer to the bed until he was towering over the other mage. The ice mage just looked up and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, go for it.”

In the following instant the fire mage was straddling the other, both hands cupping Gray’s face and their lips barely brushing. Gray snorted and tried to deepen the kiss, his arms curling around Natsu’s neck, pulling him down.

When they broke for some air Natsu had to ask, “So you’re not going to be grumpy for the rest of the day?”

“The day’s still long. Don’t push your luck.”

“No kidding,” Natsu deadpanned. “In any case, I better unwrap my gift, don’t you think?”

Hands grasped the apron and tugged at it but the knot was tied tightly what made Natsu put his hands on Gray’s back – all the while, Gray wasn’t helping much.

“You’re going to lie there? A little hand would be welcomed, huh?”

Gray smirked, “Who said that I had to make this easy for you?”

“You want to play? Fine,” in an unexpected move, Natsu reversed their positions so that Gray’s legs were now resting close to Natsu’s sides, the ice mage sitting atop Natsu and the clear evidence of arousal on Gray’s part burning against his lower abdomen.

“You’re talking too much,” Natsu pulled Gray down for another kiss, tongues twining in an already familiar dance. At the same time, Natsu undid the bow, which made the apron hanging between them, until he decided to grasp the top of it and take it off. As they regained their breath the apron was tossed to the floor.

“That’s better,” the fire mage’s fingers went to the buttons of the shirt and started working on them.

“Don’t tell me that you’re going to get all worried about the clothes – of all times,” the ice mage’s voice was a bit husky.

“I could burn it but you wouldn’t be too happy…” Without further ado, Natsu pushed the shirt open, making the buttons fly out in every direction. “Happier now?”

“Do I look happy?”

“Hmm, no. We need to arrange that,” Natsu reversed their positions again. Gray looked at him, and Natsu could appreciate the pale chest marred with scars here and there, the skin seemed nearly ethereal in comparison with the black of the shirt.

The dragon slayer was laying happily between the other mage’s legs, he leaned forward and started kissing and nibbling at the pale expanse of skin.

“Natsu…” Gray whined, making Natsu smile wolfishly.

In the meanwhile, Natsu’s hands hadn’t remained idle. They had found the zipper of the skirt and opened it, and in no time the skirt was going down the narrow hips.

Taking off the skirt had Natsu moving more than he initially predicted. There were only a few things keeping him away from his prize. A disgruntled sigh escaped him when he noticed what was underneath.

Gray let out an embarrassed noise and tried to cover himself but Natsu’s quick reflexes stopped him – besides, the heels of the shoes were capable of piercing the mattress and even if he was extremely distracted, Natsu didn’t want that.

It seemed that the surprises hadn’t been over yet because Gray was wearing panties (black lace panties!) and a matching black garter-belt.

Okay – these items were obstacles to his prize but, fuck if it wasn’t _hot_.

The way how Gray’s erection was straining the garment or how the place where the tip was had darkened with precome only added to the mouthwatering sight.

With an absent lick to his lips Natsu leaned forward and unlatched the stocking from the garter-belt with a tiny _click_ that resounded through the room. The other latches were opened in quick succession until the leg was free. Natsu’s hands slid reverently through the warm skin, going as far as pushing a little of the stocking down, before the attention was turned to the other leg where things happened in the same way.

At that point Natsu’s patience - yeah, some had returned to him in the meanwhile – snapped. The remaining pieces of clothing were literally ripped off of Gray’s body.

“Eager much?” Gray couldn’t help but remark, though his voice came out breathy.

Natsu took of his clothes quickly and distractedly.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I was offered a really awesome gift and you know how I can get when excited.”

“How could I forget?” the ice mage rolled his eyes.

“Yes, how could you…” Natsu threw a small tube to the bed and climbed into it next.

“Hey! How about the rest?” Gray motioned at his legs.

“Do you have a problem?”

“P-problem… Natsu, do you really-?” his tirade was effectively cut by the fire mage’s lips pressing against his, at the same time that their fingers entwined. Natsu slid to latch his lips at the ice mage’s jaw, sliding down sensuously and continuing to go lower.

Gray gasped, “F-fine – but you owe me you hear – _ouch_ – me?”

The noncommittal noise that followed nearly covered the sound of the cap of the small tube being removed. Instants later a slicked finger was probing at his entrance gently. It circled it and pressed at odd moments until it entered, unexpectedly.

There was a soft exhale as Gray was breached.

From then on things happened quickly as the ice mage’s body was fairly used to this.

“It’s good Natsu, it’s good,” the ice mage’s nails were piercing the Salamander’s shoulders.

“Look who’s the impatient one now…” Natsu quipped – but it was clear that he was in the same state as his lover. “Alright, if you say so…” he flung one of the ice mage’s legs over his shoulder and, lining himself up, started entering him at a tortuously slow pace.

Gray’s body initially tensed slightly to almost instantly relax and welcome the entrance.

It was hot – and tight – inside the ice mage, what was a funny thing to think of, except that Natsu had lost any mental capacity in those moments. Well, not one that differed much from ‘ _Oh fuck, gods, so good_ ’.

When he was fully in, he did the mandatory pause, letting his hands roam the fit body underneath his, while his forehead rested on a hard shoulder.

A hand landed on his forearm and gave a light squeeze. That was the signal. His hips moved before he had any conscious thought. Soon enough they had built that familiar rhythm, getting closer and closer to completion.

The build up had felt terribly long so it was no wonder that neither felt that would last for long. Reacting to Gray’s signs Natsu fisted the other’s erection until it erupted out ropes of come.

Natsu followed instantly, the constriction of the walls had him spilling into the tight channel.

The leg that rested on Natsu’s shoulder slipped from its perch as both mages tried to regain their breaths. When some energy was mustered, Natsu slipped out cautiously and lay on his side beside Gray.

After a tired brush of lips, Gray settled down with a “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks – so far it hasn’t been all that bad…”

“I bet,” Gray’s voice had the exact tone it had when he rolled his eyes at Natsu.

There was a slight pause where silence reigned in the room. Until…

“So… dressing in drag, huh?”

“Shut. Up.”

“It doesn’t prove a problem, it was just kind of a surprise.”

“It was the girls’ fault. Besides, not taking off the shoes or the stockings?” as he spoke these words, Gray was squirming to get out of said items.

“What can I say, you looked freaking hot on them. The debauched look looks good on you.”

“So, what now?”

“Rest, maybe, I got up way too early,” Natsu paused to yawn, “besides, we have all day.”

“Don’t forget the party tonight. The girls are going to skin me alive if we get there late-“

“Only you? Perfect.” Natsu had sat and gave them both a summary cleaning.

“Oh, shut up. You wanna sleep? Go to sleep!” Gray turned on his side and away from the wet spot on the bed, with his back to Natsu and pulling at the bed sheet.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them do that.” Natsu placed a kiss on the ice mage’s shoulder, threw an arm around his waist and nuzzled at the back of his neck.

It didn’t take long until Gray was asleep and Natsu, before following him, was able to mutter, “You’re the best birthday present I had.”

All in all, that was going to be a good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it is, an oneshot with a cliché plot! Yay…?  
> To tell the truth, I don’t even know what made me write this but it was late at night, the plot bunny was bothering me royally and thus this story appeared. The lateness also explains why the lemon is so rushed – trust me, it’s better this way. You wouldn’t want to read the nonsense that comes out of my mind at the wee hours of the night, I assure you.  
> I do know that there is a story that has some similarities with this one but on this you have to blame the bunny. And some friends that are a bit on the crazy side.  
> Okay, I hope you enjoyed this little story.  
> My thanks to DLZdimension for taking a look at this. Yep, you were right, it wasn’t that bad…  
> Feel free to say something. ^^


End file.
